


Beauty Mark

by becausenobreeches (crucibulis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chess, Flirting, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucibulis/pseuds/becausenobreeches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A headcanon drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Mark

“Maybe I should just pretend to be Antivan,” Dorian sighed, and moved a pawn. It seemed he couldn’t even come to the garden for chess without getting hateful glares from people.

“You and Josephine do look sort of alike…” Cullen agreed.

“Dark skin, dark hair, devastating good looks… we could be siblings! I’ll just forsake my identity as a Tevinter magister and become a long lost Montilyet!” Dorian joked bitterly.

Cullen moved his knight into its opening position. “And you both have a beauty mark.”

“…Sorry?” Dorian asked, mouth slowly turning up into smirk. “A what?”

“You know…” Cullen cautiously pointed to a certain place next to his eye, the place that mirrored the dark spot on Dorian’s own temple.

His face instantly fell. “You mean my _mole.”_

“It’s not a mole, it’s a beauty mark,” Cullen insisted.

“It’s a _mole_ and I would thank you kindly not to speak of it,” Dorian all but growled at him. How dare he so brazenly point out another person’s flaws?

Cullen shook his head, oblivious to how rude he was being. “In Ferelden and Orlais, they’re called beauty marks, and they’re actually considered stylish.”

_“Stylish?!”_ Dorian repeated, brows shooting up.

“Some people actually draw fake ones on, with makeup.”

“That’s preposterous. Absurd.”

Cullen shrugged. “It’s true.” And then a little quieter: “I rather like yours.”

“It’s a _blemish,”_ Dorian said sternly, trying to get it into Cullen’s thick head that he was not to be teased about it. Why was he _blushing?_ Why was _Cullen_ blushing? “An _imperfection.”_

But Cullen just blinked at him, empathy warming his honey-colored eyes. “I know how you must feel. I’m quite self-conscious about my scar, but people tell me all the time it actually makes me more handsome. This is no different,” he said with a sweeping gesture of his hand. “It’s a part of your face, but it’s not an _ugly_ part of your face. Just… an interesting one.”

Dorian took a moment to move a bishop and mull over these words, slowly coming to a significant conclusion. “You… think I’m handsome?”

Cullen snorted as he took his turn. “I think I’d have to be blind to – no, it wouldn’t matter,” he muttered, almost to himself. “I could tell you were beautiful even if I was blind.”

“That – doesn’t even make any sense!” Dorian said with alarm.

Cullen looked up and smiled at him adoringly, eyes sparkling with some smug secret. “You’re beautiful on the inside, too.”

Dorian made a disgusted noise. “Fereldans are even more mad than I thought,” he chuckled, exasperated. But he was smiling, and smiled through the rest of their game, even when he lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://becausenobreeches.tumblr.com/


End file.
